Soul bound dead or alive
by saralinn
Summary: Marriage law Fic. The ministry is Demanding that witches and wizards of age are to marry! The Headmistress Gives Hermione a way to find her soulmate. But it turns out a soul of a strong Witch has more than one soulmate! 2 sets of twins, a werewolf, pureblood and half-blood alike. All with Hogwarts starting a new term! On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Soul bound dead or alive **

**Originally bound by Bamon**

A/N: I don't own that magic that is the Harry Potter series. I just love it and enjoy looking into possible endings other than HG/RW because Ron is too dumb to deserve Hermione. The first few chapters will be Bamon's with changes than after chapter 5 it will be all me! Enjoy some Hogwarts hijinks!

"Hermione?"

A voice called although the woman in question did not hear. In fact, she didn't hear much of anything since she was fast asleep with the side of her head laid on the pages of a very thick tome she had been reading. The tome was laid on Hermione's regular table in the back of the library with various other books, tomes, scrolls, and grimoires laid out around it. Some of them open others shut, and others still piled up. Due to the stacks of books the bushy brunette hair of the infamous Hermione Granger couldn't be seen.

"Hermione?"

The voice called out again only louder this time. The only answer was a rather loud snore that could have been mistaken for a snort.

"Hermione!"

The voice said sharply, Very close this time. Causing Hermione to bolt right up. Her hair sticking out everywhere in a wild manner, and her face having a bewildered look on it! After blinking a few times her eyes cleared enough to see Minerva standing in front of her table with an eyebrow raised in amusement and a look of exasperation on her face. Hermione couldn't help but blush in embarrassment.

"Headmistress! I'm so sorry. I have been working hard on finding a loophole in this marriage law."

She stuttered, trying hard to sound professional even thought she had just been sleeping on her books in the library instead of in her new quarters. Minerva gave a deep, resigned sigh before picking the quill out from Hermione's unruly hair.

"First off Hermione I thought I told you to call me Minerva or Minnie if you like. We have been through a war together for goodness sake. And secondly you and I both know that they wrote that law knowing full well that you would be included in it and would try to find a way out of it. So basically, its fool proof."  
The no-nonsense look on Minerva's face causing Hermione to shrink in her seat. She couldn't help it. The thought of having to marry anyone, especially a pureblood, just to obey this stupid law was just ridiculous. Then of course there was the baby clause of the law! The newly married couple would need to become pregnant within 1 year of the marriage. Hermione was dead set against it! She abhorred it. Mostly though she knew the consequences if no one married her. They would snap her wand and her mind would be obliviated. Her a Hero of the war and the Brains of the golden trio and she still felt that no one would want her. The only man that ever wanted her was Victor Krum and even that didn't last long. After a few letters over the summer after the tri-wizard tournament he stopped writing. The fact that she was still a virgin said it all. She was a full 2 years ahead of her friends thanks to her time-turner use. That made her 19 this year. Most of the 7th years had decided to return this year to finish off there schooling. Over the summer Hermione took her NEWT'S so she could take on a dual apprenticeship. She was hoping to do 2 now and 2 later. Charms and transfiguration would be first and when the school got a better potion master, she would do athermancy and potions apprenticeships. With all this planning when would she have time for a relationship let alone a baby!

"I know. I just hoped that they would overlook something…"

Hermione found herself trailing off with a sigh and a shrug of her shoulders.

"Cheer up, all is not lost dear girl."

Minerva said with a grin, and Hermione swore when she looked up there was a very Dumbledore like twinkle in her eyes.

"what do you mean?"

She asked warily, not entirely she if she should have even asked, let alone find out what could possibly be an alternative.

"It's mostly forgotten now but that is a spell so old that it was even before even our founder's time. Not only that but no wand would be needed, nor words be said. In this spell your body would be your wand and your mind and heart the focus instead of your words. This spell is not to be used lightly, however. Whilst the preparations for the spell is easy the spell itself is dangerous. Only the strong, the truly powerful, could do it and come out alive. Your magic core pulses out though your body, your feet, into the earth, and it shoots right in the heart of the earth. Where our magic comes from, and it answers by combining your magic with magic from the core before sending it across the world. It will drain you of a lot of your magic. Hence why only the truly powerful survive. It takes a lot, and if used by someone not strong enough it would not only drain you of all your magic with no hope of replenishing, but in the worst cases it has resulted in death."

Minerva explained, watching as Hermione listened with rapt attention.

"What kind of spell does that? Why would someone risk death?"

Hermione whispered, feeling respect for the spell even without knowing its usage.

"It's a spell to call for your soulmates."

The younger witch frowned at that.

"Soulmates? Surely you mean soulmate. A soul should only have 1 other half, right?"

She questioned, unable to understand why Minerva would have used a plural version of the word.

"We as humans are at the core complex beings. Sometimes having only one other is too little. For example, you are a very intelligent young woman. You would need someone of equal intelligence for you to converse with. You also have such a large honest heart that you need someone of a similar nature. You're polite and serious. Someone of a playful nature would be a good balance for you since you tend to over-work and thus need someone to get you to relax and just enjoy being the age you are. You are a muggle-born and whilst that is not a bad thing, there are parts of the magical world you do not know nor could understand. You would need someone who can introduce you to every part of our world to the very core of it. You are passionate in what you believe in, in all the work you do, and yet when it comes to the opposite sex there is nothing of that passionate nature to be seen. Someone primal, maybe deeply romantic, someone that can alight you in the deepest of passions without it having to be about work… could you find that all in one man?"

In the muggle world marrying more than one person was against the law and looked down upon with disgust. However, when Minerva explained things like that, she couldn't help but consider maybe some people did need more than one soulmate.

"The more complex we are the more soulmates we truly have. Whilst each one will fulfill every part of you, each one will have their own strength and weaknesses. Where one is slightly weaker, another will be stronger in it. Whilst in the muggle world it is looked down upon here it is celebrated. It is so very rare to find one person with multiple soulmates, it takes a complex nature and a lot of power in their magic, that when it does happen, they are worshipped and envied in equal measure. Hermione, you are a very complex and powerful witch. You are the brightest of our generation and you recently took the spot of having the highest examination marks of all time! Beating even our own Severus Snape. Even as a student not one of your peers or those older than you could come anywhere near to everything that you deserve and need. Power can be a beautiful and terrible thing. Each one of us needs something or someone to ground us. That is what soulmates do for each other and so much more."

Minerva added as she sat down beside Hermione whilst placing a hand over the young brunettes. Hermione knew what Minerva was saying. She knew That her Master wanted nothing but her happiness, as it was, she had little time to find anyone who she would be happy marrying. She had already spent most of her time researching a way out of the law and as such had just over a month left to marry. Although this spell would give Hermione her soulmate/s it had great consequences. She could lose her magic, she could die, and if it did work although she would have her soulmate or soul mates, she would still have a relationship to build. However, if the spell did work and she survived she supposed at least than she would have someone that she could get along with. Of course, she might not see how they could get along, but magic had never steered her wrong before. If anyone could do this spell it was her. After all she was the only one that could brag to have made Polyjuice potion (a NEWT level potion) in her second year, and it worked perfectly. Well besides her portion but that was all because she used the wrong hair.

"Okay, I'll do it. What do I have to lose?"

Hermione agreed, giving off a casual tone but both witches knew this was a very serious thing.

"Great! Let's get you fed than. Do you feel rested?"

Minerva said with a grin excited to help her apprentice. If anyone deserved to be happy it was Hermione.

"Yes, despite my sleeping position it does feel as if I am entirely rested."

Hermione responded to which Minerva gave a happy nod. The headmistress stood up briskly, and with a wave of her wand she had all the books back in their rightful place as well as parchment and quills back in Hermione's bag. Once Hermione had her bag's strap slung over her arm, Minerva led her through the library before taking her to the didn't take to long to get there, and once there did a hoard of house-elfs immediately came over to ask what they desired as well as pushing both women in to chairs eagerly. Hermione had never gotten used to this treatment and despite the failure of S.P.E.W she couldn't help but still believe the essential principles were still right.

A small feast was served to them moments later. There was a large pot of tea, scones, Cornish cream, and strawberry jam without the bits, as well as 2 large servings of lasagna, roast beef, and potatoes in 3 different ways. By the time they were finished Hermione felt fit to burst. Seeing as she often worked ninety five percent of each 24-hour day she rarely took the time to sit and eat. Of course, this was all her own doing, she would readily admit to it. Afterall there was always something new to learn, something that she could improve on. So, Hermione always took her meals on the go or with a quill in her hand, after all she was trying to complete 4 years of apprenticeship in 2. The only time was not studying she was sleeping and even than she only did sleep when her body would not stay awake any longer.

"Ready?"

Minerva asked to which Hermione nodded. Yes, she was ready. Hermione had put this off to long this spell was one of her only options. If not this spell than Hermione would have to have her wand snapped or deal with a ministry appointed match from the small pool of wizards that hadn't married yet. Lost in her thoughts she didn't realize that her and Minerva had made it to the courtyard of Hogwarts. It seems that Minerva had known her answer about the ritual before hand as there was symbols drawn on the pillars. Minerva was standing in the spot she had been standing in when she cast the spell to bring the statues alive during the final battle. She turned to look at Hermione.

"I set up the spell here for the same reason I used this spot for the shield and the guardian spell. Hogwarts was not just built here because the scenery. On this very spot is a special magical funnel that although cannon be seen, it can be felt as well as tapped into. Of course, this takes a great power and a pure heart. Druids worshipped and did their rituals here. This very place is one of the few spots around the world that you can channel your magic into the heart of the world's magic."

Minnie explained, and as she did Hermione looked around at the runes. Hermione noticed that they had been drawn in charcoal instead of salt or sulfur. The northern rune was soul southern was heart the western rune was truth and the eastern rune was match. Hermione knew that in both fiction and reality often the directions were the basis for old spells and that if the spells were to work the directions would need to be blessed. It made Hermione wonder why blessing the directions was not taught in school. As if reading her mind Minerva got Hermione's attention.

"Hermione the runes in this spell that you will be blessing equate to 'the truth of the hearts match for your soul'. Now come and stand where I am, then empty your mind. Feel your magic, feel the string of raw magic beneath your feet and stretch your magic towards it. When you are connected to the magic of the world you will turn to each direction and let it feel your respect and honesty, before coming to face north again. Then let your mind fill with one thought. Ask the worlds magic to find your heart's equal. You must be exact in that. It will give the magic room to find more than one soulmate should it be needed. And let me tell you it will be needed."

Minerva winked at the last part as she moved from her space. Hermione took a deep breath before nodding. She slid off her robes and the rest of her clothing as old spells required nothing between the caster and the magic. Then leaving her wand on top of her clothes she took her place at the center of the spell. When Hermione took her place, she reached out with her magic and was taken by surprise. The worlds magic was strong but not overpowering as she though it would be. It was kind of like seeing a parent after years of being away. A warm hug from someone you consider home.

After she finished showing her respect to the directions she turned north and asked for her hearts equal. She felt the magic of the world start to flow away from her and Hermione thought that maybe she did something wrong. Suddenly there was a harsh tug that felt like a Norwegian Ridgeback had sunk its teeth in to her soul and was flying at the speed of light into the earth with her soul still in its grasp. It was so excruciating that she fell to her knees panting, than she felt a massive thud like a asteroid the size of 10 elephants had slammed into the earth, and at the point of impact a pulse shot out from the center point so strong the ground shook for miles around. Later the public would announce it as a high-level earthquake.

This all happened in under a minute, and once the pulse simply fizzled out Hermione feel on to her side on the ground. Although she was conscious, she felt exhausted. She felt as if she had only the smallest amount of magic left in her, something told her that her magic would be fine and all she needed to do was sleep and let the earths magic do as she asked of it. Hermione managed to look at Minerva for a second before she gave up the fight and let the darkness embrace her.


	2. Chapter 2

When Hermione finally came back to, she realized that she was in the hospital wing. She felt like she had been run over with a truck, or the Hogwarts express. Atleast it felt like her magic was back. She cast a wandless tempus charm noticing that it was after 10 in the morning. She had missed breakfast!

Frustrated Hermione swung her legs over the edge of the bed standing up and striping herself out of the hospital gown. Within minutes she had her cloths and apprentice robes back on with her wand back in the wrist holster under her robes. Hermione looked in the mirror, it was clear that her style did nothing for her looks. She looked like a prude or a middle-aged woman instead of a young witch in her early 20s. she wondered if her soulmate or mates would want her for her instead of what she looked like. Hermione shook her head and picked up her bag from the floor, she strode out of the infirmary with a purpose in every stride.

Hermione went straight to her quarters, she put her bag on the desk and walked to her kitchenette. She grabbed crooks cat bowl and got to work to get the can of cat food open. Crookshanks appeared at her heels meowing for his breakfast. He was being louder then usual, which she guessed was his way of showing his anger for her not being home last night to give him his treats.

"sorry crooks."

That seems to be all that was needed to make her familiar happy, Hermione went and made herself some toast. After putting some jam on her toast, she walked to her desk and started taking books out only leaving in what she would need for her day as well as some extra parchment and self-inking quills. Hermione grabbed her bag and walked out of her rooms almost as quickly as she had come in. walking into Minnie's classroom, Hermione noticed no letters for her with tasks, so she walked back out and checked the charms classroom getting the same result. Without any tasks from her 'masters' she walked to the library to continue research.

Taking her normal spot in the back of the library she dumped her bag into the seat beside her and started pulling out books. Getting straight to work she became lost to the world; half the day was gone when a sudden shout drew her away from her project. Hermione blinked a few times as she looked up in surprise as Minerva was running towards her. This was becoming a all too familiar scene and Hermione had a feeling this time she wouldn't enjoy what was about to come. She found herself feeling weary, and she wasn't sure why.

"Hermione! We must go, NOW! Apparently, the resurrection stone isn't the only thing that can bring back the dead!"

She told her firmly, slight fear and anxiety edging her tone. It was enough for Hermione to stand up quickly and follow Minerva as she ran out of the library. Confusion soon began to fill Hermione as she jogged after Minerva who had just run out of the castle and was heading to the castle gates. Where on earth could they be going?

The second both were outside the gates Minerva grabbed Hermione's arm and with a stern look apparated the pair of them to where they needed to go. The first thing Hermione saw when they arrived at their destination was water and a stone bridge that she had crossed many times with the boys.

"Hogsmeade? Why are we here? Minerva?"

She asked, glancing at the older woman only to see she had gone quiet and had a pale face, looking rather sick. Curious, Hermione turned to see what she was looking at and immediately wished she hadn't.

2 skeletons were hovering in the air, and anyone could feel the powerful, ancient magic that surrounded the pair. Hermione mentally noted it must be some form of protection, but not only that as it seemed to be regenerating the skeletons. In fact, both of their left feet were covered in tissue, muscle, veins and skin. This regeneration seemed to be slowly proceeding up the ankle, and Hermione guessed it would cover the entire body soon.

"What happened?"

Hermione whispered, her voice a mixture of fear, horror and awe.

"Jacoby Buckshore, the owner of that new Apothecary down the road, was walking over the bridge when the river, out of the blue, spat out these 2 skeletons into the air. They them moved in mid-air to hover over the bridge and since then they haven't moved. They have just stayed there, Regenerating. He's put a charm on them so no one can see them but us, but I had to put a spell on him, so he won't remember any of this, that is unless we say a specific sentence. He didn't want the memory, but I thought it might be better not to lose it completely."

The whole time Minerva explained she was unable to take her eyes off the 2 skeletons.

"you don't think it's…."

Hermione whispered, unable to finish her q2uestion although Minerva knew exactly what she couldn't say.

"Yes. It's just too much of a coincidence that these two appear shortly after you do that spell. We will have to get them back to Hogwarts and into a private room somewhere before the charm wears off. Hopefully, also before they are fully regenerated. It would be best to have that kind of conversation in private."

Minerva told her, stepping into the authoritarian role easily. Hermione raised and eyebrow in question when her 'Master' simply stared at her.

"since they are for you, I assume only your magic or your requests to said magic surrounding the pair will get them to move."

The older witch told her, causing Hermione to blush as she realized she should have known that. Brightest witch of her age, indeed!

"Right."

She began before turning to the skeletons.

"um..., could you please follow us back to Hogwarts?"

To both of their surprise the magical bubble holding the 2 skeletons moved up and down as if agreeing to the request. Whilst both were indeed shocked by this, Minerva was the first to do something. Hermione watched wide eyed as the older woman disappeared with a crack, leaving her with the pair of skeletons. When she did the spell, this is not what she though the results would be. Sighing in frustration, Hermione too than disappeared with a crack. When she reappeared outside the gates of Hogwarts, she not only saw Minerva there but the skeletons as well.

"Bloody hell!"

She cursed, shocked they could transport (because who knows how else they got there so fast.) Placing a hand over her racing heart, she soon turned and followed Minerva onto Hogwarts' grounds. Hermione did her best to ignore the following skeletons as she made her way across the grounds and through Hogwarts castle whilst following the headmistress. To her surprise through they ended up at her quarters. Hermione came to a sudden halt.

"You can't be serious?! I can't keep them in my quarters. It's MINE! I've never lived with a boy other than crooks. I'm not going to start with tow regenerating skeletons – Who I might add I don't know! We have no idea who they are, how they died, what age they died, nor what age they will be when they come back to life! It's insane. Not only that but I suspect they will be naked. NAKED!"

Hermione Ranted, waving her arms in large gestures as she spoke. To her frustration Minerva simply chuckled before walking away, leaving Hermione with the said skeletons which to her annoyance had stayed hovering right beside her. She turned around to glare at them in annoyance.

"you won't go anywhere else but my quarters, will you?"

She asked the magic, and the magic moved side to did in a very no like gesture. Hermione could have sworn the air crackled with some kind of smugness, but she decided to put in down to being tired as well as her magic still was not done recharging. That couldn't seriously happen. Sighing, Hermione turned buck to the portrait she used as her door, the painting was of a river with a playful otter swimming in it. Hermione spoke softly;

"Home, Sweet, Home."

Stepping back, the portrait swung wade to allow the trio entrance into the abode. Before Hermione could even tell the magic where to go it went straight to her bedroom. Eyes wide, Hermione hurried after it only to find that the 2 skeletons now laid on her bed. The things that had been on her bed was now on the floor. That wasn't the only thing now it seems that the skeletons had regenerated up to the knees, the rate of regrowth seems to be getting faster. Was it from being in her presence?

"you can't be serious! That's my bed. You can't just stay there. I must sleep, and they'll stain it. Regrowing must be messy business. Besides, I don't even know what wounds you had when you died! What if the wounds are still there when you're done? This is insane. I just wanted one soulmate. Just one so I wouldn't have to forget about magic and be shunned from this world or having to marry some idiot that wouldn't know how to have an intelligent conversation!"

She ranted, but the skeletons and the ancient magic simply ignored her. Clearly nothing she said or did was going to change anything. Finding this all too overwhelming, and entirely frustrating, Hermione stormed from her bed chamber with only one place in mind. She was going to the library; she would finish her day's work and hope to god by the time she went back to her rooms everything would be normal.


	3. Chapter 3

It was only through Minerva's prodding that Hermione stopped her research to go to dinner. She dragged herself from the library to the great hall. She was almost done with her charm's thesis for her mastery than it was just her transfiguration thesis and the practical portion of testing out. She was almost ready to become the youngest muliti - master in history! All the distractions were driving her up the wall. It was probably a good thing she had forgotten all about the skeletons currently residing on her bed. With a grunt she slumped into her seat at the staff table Minerva said a few words about the students being back the next day. Hermione was unsure how to feel about that. Some of her friends would be back at the school but it would also take time away from her studying.

"are you okay my dear?"

Minerva asked pulling her out of her thoughts and pausing her conversation with professor Slughorn who was still sticking around as a temporary potion's professor. He had willingly agreed to fill the position until such time they could find a permanent replacement. Not that he minded, he was teaching war heroes. He is going to need a new shelf. Sadly, they had yet to find a new permanent potions master that could come anywhere close to matching Severus' high standards.

"Hm, Oh yes. Everything's just going down the crapper, and I don't know how to fix it."

She grumbled, prodding her portion of shepherd's pie.

"The crapper?"

Asked Minerva in amusement, eyes twinkling a lot like the late headmaster used to do. Hermione caught the amusement in her tone and lifted her gaze from her plate to look at the older woman in disbelief.

"No. I'm not trying to fix the crapper. I am trying to fic what's in the crapper!"

She snapped, to which a round of laughter rose from the table, some of which was attempted to be muffled but it was unsuccessful.

"Well, as full as the crapper may be, I think your being to hard on yourself. You can't get everything right the first time."

Minerva told her wisely, an amused smile still on her lips due to her apprentice's interesting language. Hermione huffed in annoyance, her face flushed at the sound of laughter, as she tried not to admit – even to herself – that her words may have been amusing. Her hands shot up into the air as she responded to the Headmistress.

"But I always get it right the first time! I've never, ever become as stuck as I am now. I am not saying that I am perfect, but even if I don't know something straight away, I can usually find the answer in a book. I have been through everything! I've purchased god knows how many other books, some of which are rare and or one of a kind, and I am still as stuck as I was before!"

Hermione growled, frustrated and sounding far too much like a certain Severus Snape to the rest of the staff. At least in tone and body language at any rate. Despite the others at the head table and their attempts at unwinding the young Hermione, she was still frustrated after dinner and she still was stuck at the end of her thesis. She would just have to keep at it on her own, and hey could only hope by tomorrow she would be calmer if not happier.

Fortunately, by the time Hermione had reached her chambers she had less energy to dedicate to her frustration. Walking from one side of the castle to the other and then back again would do that to you. The second she shut the door to her chambers, hidden by the portrait, she let her robes slip from her shoulders to the floor. She didn't stop as she walked down the hallway kicking off her shoes walking past her bedroom door and walked into the kitchenette. As if on automatic she took out the cat bowl, filling it with food and put it down on the floor calling out for crooks. It was only the fact her familiar didn't appear that snapped her out of her trance.

"Crookshanks?"

She called; eyebrows furrowed as she left the kitchen to find her AWOL familiar. Eventually, after checking the rest of her chambers, she went into her bedroom. What she saw caused her to freeze in shock. Not only was her cat there but he was currently licking – and was that nibbling?! – on the hip of one of the skeletons where the muscle and tissue was trying to regenerate.

"Bloody hell!"

Hermione screeched as she ran to the bed, grabbing her cat by either side of this large belly, and yanking him off his new chew toy. They fact he looked very pleased with himself did not help matters. It also did not, unfortunately for her, distract her from the fact that both skeletons were most definitely men. The fact that bot had regenerated up to their hips with a very male appendage in full view kept her attention. It was almost like a car crash; as much as she didn't want to look, she could help but do so. Were they even supposed to be that big?!

It was Crookshanks that snapped her out of it by licking her face.

"EWWWW!"

She hissed, bolting out of her bedroom. The second she was outside of it she shut the door, drooping her cat and ran to the bathroom where she used every anti-bacterial skin product and potion, she had to scrub her cheek.

Her day just was going from bad to worse. Once she was sure she was thoroughly clean, her cheek red, Hermione left the bathroom and gave her cat an annoyed glare as he was perched quite happily on the arm of her favorite armchair.

"Hermione? Are you in?"

A Familiar voice came from the fireplace to her left, just out of her eyesight.

"Shit!"

Was Hermione's spectacular reply as she practically jumped five feet in the air in surprise. She spun round to see the redhead's head made of green flames. She had no time to spend talking to Ginny, especially since she had 2 men regenerating in her bedroom that she was trying to keep secret. Unfortunately, she couldn't lie to saver her life and her friends knew her far to well. Ginny was a lot more observant and perceptive than most gave her credit for, so Hermione knew that if anyone would find out about the men, as well as the spell it would be her.

"you're swearing."

Ginny stated, surprised and amused. Hermione snorted, folding her arms across her chest trying to shuffle subtly so her bedroom door was hidden from sight. As if Ginny had x-ray vision or something.

"Of course, I swore. I'm an adult now."

She informed her friend in her best bossy tone, as her friends so lovingly called it.

"your hiding something."

Ginny said with a smirk, causing Hermione to go wide eyed in shock.

"I am not hiding anything, I swear!"

She squeaked, which only caused her friend to smirk wider.

"Hang on, I'm coming through."

Was Ginny's responded before her head disappeared. Hermione panicked. She turned around and bolted to her bedroom to grab bag and ran back out and slammed the door shut behind her. It was only when she spun back around that she noticed Crookshanks was no longer in view.

"Oh no."

She moaned before turning back around and yanking the door open. Sure, enough crooks was on top of her bed heading towards one of the men's hands which had started to regenerate.

"Damn you Crookshanks!"

Hermione growled, ignoring the horror movie of a reality that was the regenerating skeletons, and stalked over to her wayward cat. She attempted to yank the cat off the man's hand only to find it harder than expected as crooks had sunk his claws in to the hand's fresh flesh. Causing Hermione to fall forward laying across her newly regenerated 'Friends' laps, her head landing very close to a piece of flesh that was all man and another on pressing against her abdomen. For a moment all she could do is lay there completely surprised that the protective magic had let her land on them. Realizing her position Hermione shot off the bed with a screech. The sudden movement surprised Crookshanks who leaped off the bed and ran out of the room seconds later.

A piercing scream yanked Hermione out of her own thoughts as she spun around to see her worst nightmare of the current events. Ginny standing in the doorway

"Shit!"

She cursed again, getting up off the floor and grabbing Ginny's hand leading her out of the bedroom. Shutting the door behind her. She led Ginny to her sofa where she proceeded to make her sit.

"Tipsy!"

Hermione called as she sat down beside her friend. Half a second later a house elf appeared before them.

"you called, missus?"

The little elf bowed as she asked

"can we get a large pot of strong tea with scones, clotted cream, and my strawberry jam if possible."

Normally, Hermione wouldn't use a house elf let alone ask it to do something she could easily do herself but right now Ginny needed her full attention. Tipsy disappeared with a crack leaving the women alone.

"Gin, are you okay?"

Hermione asked softly, to which a pale faced Ginny slowly nodded her head although she still seemed to be in shock.

"There are 2 naked men in your room, and they are half skeleton…"

The redhead murmured, her shocked gaze turning to look at her bushy haired friend.

"Heh, yeah about that… you know the marriage law?"

Hermione asked, to which Ginny managed a nod as she tried to grasp on to something semi normal and not horror movie like.

"Well you know I was looking for a way to get it abolished, but there seems to be no loopholes. So, Minerva had an idea…"

At this point Tipsy returned and placed the try with the food and tea on the table in front of them than disappeared. Hermione set to work poring the tea, putting milk and sugar into Ginny's. once a cup was in each of their hands Hermione continued her tale.

"Well She found an ancient spell where one can find their soulmate, or soulmates, apparently. Anyway, only the strongest of witches and wizards can do it, as it takes a lot of magic and energy that could leave you without magic or dead, anyways Minerva was sure I could do it. Since I didn't want to marry an idiot that didn't know a Patronus from an Animagus, I decided to give it a go. As you can see, I survived. However, my soulmates were apparently dead, so the magic is now regenerating them, as you saw in my bedroom."

She finished, watching Ginny cautiously as she digested the information.

"So, They're your soulmates?"  
Hermione nodded with a relieved smile.

"I hope they are my only soulmates."

She added, her gaze sliding back to her bedroom door as a nervous feeling twirled in her belly.

"I'm so proud of you! My little Mia's all grown up! Ooooo, Can I be your maid of honor?"

Ginny asked excitedly, practically squealing in joy. Is was so sudden, the information and the mood swing, that and Hermione could only stare at her fiery friend in shock. Before Hermione could say a word about being older than her friend or answer her question a silvery tabby cat came in through the wall to stand in front of the girls. Minerva's voice soon filled the room.

"There are 2 more at your door."

Then the Patronus disappeared. Suddenly, Hermione felt light-headed. She had sworn she would never be a fainting damsel in distress but it that moment she wanted to do nothing more. Unfortunately, she was not allowed that luxury. Ginny squealed happily, excited that her friend would have love and romance, whilst Crookshanks bolted out of the living room towards the kitchen due to the loud noise. Growling under her breath, Hermione stood up from the couch, put her cup of tea back on the try than stalked to her door. She yanked it open revealing 2 new skeletons who were definitely not twins like the pair in her room where, one stood atleast 6 inches higher than the other and the shorter one had broader shoulders. It also seems as the ones that just arrived where regenerating slower than the ones already in her rooms as all that had flesh currently was their toes compared to the first set that had both feet by the time, they made it to her room.

"I don't have a big enough bedroom for this!"

Hermione said flatly. She got a strange feeling the magic was raising an eyebrow at her before the skeletons floated into her quarters towards her bedroom door. What was with the Skeletons wanting to be in her inner sanctum? She walked over to the door and opened it, the skeletons floated in and without even looking where they were going Hermione slammed the door.

"I swear If there is 1 more I am going to scream!"

Hermione growled under her breath. A second later someone knocked on her door.

Ginny ended up covering her ears whilst crooks hid under a kitchen chair as a piercing scream filled every inch of the castle of Hogwarts.

It was going to be a long night! 


	4. Chapter 4

"Minerva."

Hermione spoke softly after opening the door. Although her voice sounded normal her eyes were wide with shock and embarrassment over her screaming fit. She had not expected to see Minerva outside her door when she went to answer it. In fact, she had been expecting another corpse or maybe a living male this time. She wasn't sure how to feel over someone that was not one of her soulmates knocking on her door at the moment.

"are you alright dear?"

Minerva asked, and eyebrow raised as she took in Hermione's harried state. Sighing deeply, Hermione gave up all pretense of being alright as she ran a hand through her untamed mop of brown hair.

"yes, I'm just a little stressed. The… Corpses have taken over my bedroom and although they technically aren't touching anything they are just hovering over the bed – I don't feel right going in there, so I am having to sleep on my sofa. That is if I can even sleep at all. There are Four in there Minerva! FOUR! I don't know what the hell to do with one man let alone four of them!"

She ended up ranting, her hand and arms waving in the air as she did so. Meanwhile as Hermione ranted Ginny made her way to the hallway to see what was going on. Ginny raised an eyebrow as she heard the end part of Hermione's rant before sharing a unique look with Minerva.

"its good to see you again Minnie!"

Ginny said cheerfully, although both women were concerned for one Hermione Granger.

Whilst Hermione had survived the war it didn't mean she had dealt with all that had happened during it as well as the aftermath. When they were children it never felt quite like life and death but after Cedric died, the golden trio knew the truth. For Hermione who hadn't been there it was easy to put her feelings over what had happened to Cedric to the side, then they were thrust in to was ever so suddenly, than the hunt for the horcruxes. Unfortunately, even than they didn't have time to deal with everything that had happened to them. When the war had finished with Voldemort dead, everyone had been ecstatic.

Everyone had gone back to their families, they all dealt with what they had been through and started rebuilding their lives. Hermione had done none of that. She had been the ugly, know-it-all, bookworm. She hadn't had friends before Hogwarts, and although she loved Harry and Ron, she knew their friendship had been more or less forced through a series of events. She didn't even have her family anymore as they had died in a car accident a month after being sent away. So, all she had was herself her books and a slim piece of wood for protection.

Everyone had expected the 'brightest witch of her generation' to go great things, amazing things, and so it was easy for Hermione to just ignore everything that had happened. To bottle up all her emotions, hide her nightmares, and just be what everyone expected of her.

Ginny and Minerva however were not buying Hermione's charade and no matter how hard they tried neither of them could get Hermione to face it all. Minerva sincerely hoped that Hermione's soulmates could be able to do what she and Ginny could not.

"Well I know just what you need to relax."

Minerva told her with a grin, the twinkle that reminded her so much of Dumbledore back in her eye. Before Hermione could say no Minerva pushed passed her and made her way into the sitting area, closing the door behind her.

It wasn't long before Hermione found just what Minerva had in mind – much to Ginny's approval – to relax her.

Unfortunately, it didn't' take nearly as long as it should have done for the 2 women to convince Hermione in to drinking her troubles away with an old, expensive brand of Firewhiskey. Even the Malfoys, the epitome of high society Purebloods, would have been jealous.

Since Hermione had never been the type to drink alcohol, especially something as strong as Firewhiskey, it took only two glasses for her to be drunk.

"I'm just so frustrated!"

Hermione confessed, throwing her head back against the sofa in frustration. She sat with her legs spread out carelessly, her right arm draped over her right thigh casually. Whilst her left arm rested over the armrest with a third tumbler filled the Firewhiskey in her hand balancing precariously in her grip.

"I just want to make the world better for everyone! I want the purebloods to realize that most of their traditions, rituals, and culture is important to the rest of the wizarding world. I think it should be taught in school, as a compulsory subject. I also think there should be a primary school for witches and wizards of all blood types. So, we know about this world from the very start. That way we don't have any more psychotic orphans that become dark lords because they are ostracized for being different. I also want for every Humanoid based being whether it be witch, wizard, veela, werewolf, or vampire to have equal rights. I just want to HELP!"

She ranted, only to sigh in exasperation once she had finished, rubbing her face with her hands whilst the were curled into fists.

"Is it exhausting?"

Ginny asked, trying to stifle a cheeky grin as she stared at her friend from her position on the rug in front of the fire where she sat cross legged. Hermione frowned in confusion as she looked at Ginny.

"What do you mean?"

She asked, unable to figure out what Ginny was talking about. Whit a mischievous grin Ginny responded;

"I asked if its exhausting stifling that much passion. Hermione you need to loosen up and have some fun! I know that the world needs you to save it – we all do – but you're still young. You need to be out there dating and sleeping with guys you'll hate in the morning. You need to taste a variety of cocktails, gamble in Las Vegas, and maybe – just maybe – end up being swept off your feet once you've kissed enough frogs! Work isn't everything you know."

Needless to say, Hermione didn't take this all that well. In fact, it was only Minerva topping off Hermione's dwindling glass of Firewhiskey that stopped Ginny from tasting her own Bat Bogey Hex.  
"C'mon Hermione. There has to be someone you have found attractive!"

Ginny bagged, softening her brown eyes into a very good imitation of the classic 'puppy eyes'. With another liberal mouthful of Firewhiskey poured down her throat, Minerva noticed that Hermione was finally letting her guard down.

Hermione bit her bottom lip in thought as she slouched deeper into the sofa.

"Well…. There was one… no, it would have never happened, and no one would have understood."

She eventually said, shaking her head stubbornly. Ginny and Minerva were both extremely intrigued so like a dog with a bone they refused to give up on it.

"Come on! You can tell us. We won't tell anyone!"

Ginny insisted to the witch Minerva nodded her head with a mischievous smile that few people had ever seen before.

"Okay but promise you won't laugh."

Hermione eventually gave in, to which both women nodded enthusiastically. I was rather endearing really how much both Ginny and Minerva – both adults, one more senior then the other – looking like teenagers hearing about the latest crushes and talking about boys.

"It was professor Snape. His voice…. Oh gods, that voice could make any woman's knickers fall off if he just used it! And His fingers so long, and he was so precise. So intelligent with unbreakable focus! If he just applied it to a woman… Gods, she would have been the luckiest woman alive. He was the first man I ever fantasied about…"

She gushed, much to the shock of both her best friend and her master. It wasn't that Hermione has a huge crushed on Severus Snape but that implied fact that Hermione had in fact fantasied not only about him but others too.

"There were others Hermione?"

Minerva asked, unable to help herself. Everyone always assumed Hermione had never felt anything lustful for anyone. Especially when nothing ended up happing between Hermione and Ron after the kiss during the Final battle at Hogwarts. Even that kiss, the only thing that anyone had ever seen that could be considered close to lust, seemed nothing then a process on Hermione's end. It was, unfortunately, something that her peers and elders – those that obviously were not her friends – teased her on endlessly. Fortunately, Hermione was made of stronger stuff after the War and thus refused to let it seem that they got to her. She couldn't say it didn't affect her. It did. She however refused to let them think they had won.

"yes. There was Charlie… He's so burly! And brave… He faces Dragons every day! Those muscles… its so hard not to look at them when he's around so I often end up going into another room or burying my head into a book, so I don't give myself away. I can't help it if I blush every time, I see a man I fancy… and I swear I'm no loose woman! Just because I like a few men – some that are definitely not the good sort I can tell you – doesn't mean I'd ever do anything about it. Most are either appear downright evil and others are way out of my league."

Both Minerva and Ginny were about to tell her no one could be out of her league, but Hermione waved her hand to cut them off. Hermione knew everyone saw her as nothing more than a bookworm and a teacher's pet. Even her part in the war was simplified down to just being the book expert despite she had done more than her fair share of fighting for the light. She wasn't some little woman sidekick that was there for book quotes and revering the famous Quidditch players as Rita Skeeter wished everyone to believe.

"For example, the ones that are out of my league is Severus, Charlie, and Bill. Oh, Bill! I knew he was handsome before he got scarred. However, there was something more after… is it awful that I find the fact that he's a Werewolf a turn on? To have such a primal power and instincts focused on you, one woman, as they scream at him to mate with you… it leaves me feeling all hot. Oh, and then there was the dastardly twins – sorry Gin but I seem to have a thing for you family except the one that everyone seems to want me to have a thing for - those troublemakers always up to something. I would catch myself hoping they would do something 'naughty' to me on more than one occasion. Then we have my bad boy that I wouldn't go near, but I couldn't stop myself from thinking dirty things about. Lucius Malfoy."

She rambled, unable to stop once she got started. When she had finished, she frowned into the bottle.

"You didn't put any veritaserum in this did you?"

However, before anyone could answer Hermione's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted. The alcohol ending up being far too much for her. 


	5. Chapter 5

"C'mon love, time to wake up."

Came a husky voice, causing Hermione to huff as she turned over on the sofa in protest. Her head hurt, she didn't want to open her eyes and thought of breakfast made her feel like she wanted to throw up. No, she would rather stay, or go back in this case, asleep. She was close to drifting off when she felt light pressure against her neck. She did her best to ignore it, of course, but when the brief moments of pressure continued down her neck a nagging feeling began prodding through the haze of sleep. It took her a minute for her brain to be awake enough to realize what it was someone was kissing her neck and even drunk Minerva and Ginny were never frisky with the female sex.

Never.

In one less then graceful movement Hermione turned over and clumsily sent a fist in the direction she assumed her unknown assailant was. Due to complete blind luck she managed to hit something – or rather someone. In fact, as she blinked a few more times to fully awaken she realized she had ended up punching a man's stomach, a fit one nonetheless, and it hadn't affected him. Considering she was hungover she presumed that she hadn't put much force in it and her aim clearly wasn't her best due to said hangover.

"She's up Fabio! Oh, and she'll need a cup of tea. She's still a bit groggy."

The man called, and as he did Hermione lifted her gaze to his face before absentmindedly noting that his face was turned in the direction of the kitchen, her kitchen.

"Who on earth are you and why are you in my chambers?!"

Hermione suddenly snapped, realizing she should be scared and angry her quarters had been broken into by at least 2 men whom she didn't recognize in the slightest. Although… now she had the chance to look she noticed that the man in front of there had long, soft looking, red hair, freckles, and whilst tall like Bill he was also muscular (with lots of it!) like Charlie and was wearing some of her pajama pants. She didn't know why but for some reason she couldn't help but think Weasley when she looked at him although whilst he shared traits with them, he also looked nothing like them as well as with a strong jaw, broad shoulders and deep hypnotizing blue eyes.

Wait a minute…

She jumped up to her feet, backing away from the man as she blushed over the fact, she'd been caught looking him over. Her gaze however suddenly returned to his face as she felt one of her hands being lifted and watched as she pressed a light kiss to it whist bowing over it in a gentlemanly show of etiquette.

"Gideon Perwitt, at your service milady."

He purred, a smirk on his lips as Hermione's blush reddened further. 'god! This man… if he's here then… oh my! His twin must be here too. They must have been the first skeletons that were found. Oh god… the 2 of them are heroes. They took down five death eaters on their own before they died.' Hermione thought distractedly whilst trying to find a way to regain control over the situation. Then, suddenly, another thought popped into her head…

"SHIT! You two are molly's bothers!"

Molly was not going to be happy. She had a feeling molly wouldn't be comfortable with her being with her twin elder bothers, both of them at the same time, let alone the pair of them being just a part of the harem of males that were supposed to be her soulmates. She was going to get so many howlers when news got out. What was Harry and Ron going to say? She knows she'd have the support of Ginny Minerva and Luna. Hell, they'd be extremely excited – and rowdy – over the whole thing. Then there was her parents… She was doomed. Why had she thought this was a good idea? Why hadn't she thought it through more? She knew why – the deadline to comply with the new law was coming up so quickly that she'd panicked and took the best option she had at the time.

"Don't worry sweetling, we have a certain way with our dear Molly."

Gideon replied, a teasing smirk on his lips as he sent a mischievous wink her way. Those words didn't reassure her as he had hoped but had left her a feeling of dread. The tension soon disappeared as the other twin, Fabian appeared from the kitchen in nothing but another pair of her pajama pants, carrying a tray of delicious breakfast goodies, including a vial of hangover potion.

"Hey, Casanova! Don't use up all of our good lines. I need to say some too y'know."

Fabian protested playfully, a smirk on his lips as he handed off the tray to his twin before pushing ahead so he was right in front of Hermione.

"Love, I am the more attractive twin, Fabian, and I am ALL your."

He said huskily before copying his twin by taking her hand and pressing a soft kiss to the back of it. They really don't beat around the bush and Hermione couldn't help but feel rather overwhelmed by everything. After all the 2 skeletons were now real. Blood, flesh, and breathing men. What was she supposed to do with them? She didn't even have a bedroom right now thanks to the other 2 skeletons currently residing in there. It was only after that thought Hermione realized something. These 2 twins, Gideon and Fabian, didn't act confused or lost in any way. In fact, they were both calm and seemed as if they hadn't been dead all this time.

"What do you know?"

She asked suspiciously, and eyebrow raised as she watched the pair wearily.

"Funny thing about death. Dumbledore was right – death is just another big adventure. It's like an intangible world all on its own where you get to either live out your happiest moments or watch the real world's past, present, and future. There is a boss-man up there, don't get to see him at all, and the only interactions you get with him is when he talks to you in the rare occasions he needs to. For us he talked to us about being resurrected due to ancient magic that a talented little witch would perform. We've read up as it were, we know what has taken place along with the other soulmates we have to share you with. We were given the option to see into the future…

Gideon began only to have Fabian Finish…

"- but we felt it would be far more fun not to and see what happens."

Hermione was speechless. Whilst there was a lot of information there, she wanted to examine there was one thing that popped up first.

"You know who the skeletons are?! Please, you have to tell me who the rest of my soulmates are. I need to do preparations, not to mention the first of which is to create a lot more bedrooms."

She pleaded, instinctively moving a step forwards as she pleaded with her soft brown eyes to be told who they were.

"Look, it would spoil the surprise to tell you who, but we can tell you something else. In fact, the 2 skeletons you have actually died more recently than we did. The order your soulmates are appearing goes from those who died first in order of descending years until you reach present day. Then it starts from youngest alive to oldest alive. Not only that but apart from the skeletons you have four alive soulmates. They are all from different walks of life and only those who were dead will have all the information we do. Those that are alive will only feel a pull they cannot ignore to come to wherever you are. Those who know about the ancient spell you used may recognize the pull for what it is but for those who don't when theirs eyes meet yours the fact, your soulmates will be instinctively clear."

Fabian told her, both his and Gideon's eyes softening as they watched the young witch struggle to absorb all the information.

"For now, though the two in your bedroom won't be fully reconstructed for a couple of days, the more recent they died the longer it takes for them to be resurrected, so we can go so something fun in the meantime. We can relax, get something to eat, and just hang out."

Gideon added, hoping it would reassure the young witch so she wouldn't descend into a panic attack that would involve blocking everyone and everything out whilst she hid in the library under stacks of books.

Hermione didn't know what to react to first. One, they were not going to tell her who her soulmates are. Two, in total she had eight soulmates. Three, four of those 8 were alive and the other four were dead. Four they wouldn't all appear at the same time which she supposed was a good thing. Five, Fabian and Gideon expect her to relax and go with the flow whilst 2 more men that were supposed to be dead were getting resurrected and that 4 others were about to barge into her life – none of them she knew. RELAX?! How was she supposed to relax? That didn't even count in the reactions from the families of both the dead and alive soulmates. 'Merlin, what was Molly going to say?!'

"I think I should warn Molly first."

Hermione muttered absentmindedly, knowing Molly would hit the roof if she wasn't notified immediately, as well as the first to know and if she had to find out from someone else. After all Molly was quick to believe Rita Skeeter's lies before. Hermione was not going to risk Molly going against something this important. No, she needed Molly on her side. Of Course, if she had to tell Molly now then Hermione knew it was best to do it face to face. Anything else would only fuel any angry fire Molly could dredge up. Yes, she had to do it in person and be prepared although how she was supposed to prepare for this conversation she didn't know. She supposed all she could do was go to molly first, then when she was sure Molly was ready to see her brothers again, she'd send her Patronus back to the twins and they could come to the burrow. It would probably be the best way to do it.

"Right, you 2 stay here. You should floo to the Burrow only after I send my Patronus to you telling you we are ready. I will break everything to Molly first and hopefully that will help her prepare for such a big shock of seeing you 2 again."

She said firmly, narrowing her eyes at the two men until they gave identical nods with impish grins that looked so much like Fred and George…

"I won't be long."  
Hermione added before throwing some floo powder into the fireplace and flooing straight to the Weasley home. 'here goes nothing…' She thought with a small feeling of dread. It wasn't long before she exited from the Burrows fireplace and with a swish of her wand, she cleared the soot from her robes.

"Molly? Molly are you here? I need to talk to you."

She called as she walked though living room to the kitchen. it was most unfortunate that when she made her way into the kitchen the entire Weasley family was there – Arthur, molly, George, Bill, Charlie, Ron, and Ginny. Where the respective partners were Hermione didn't know but she supposed at least with all the family there she wouldn't have to have this conversation more then once. She just hoped this wasn't going to end up being the last time she saw the Weasley's. They had been so good to her since they'd been introduced at her tender age of eleven.

-X-  
A.N: this is the last of the original story as was posted, minus some of the changes I made to help make her a bit younger. All reverence to bamon for the idea and I hope I do them proud as I go forward.  
-X-


	6. Chapter 6

For a few moments they all sat there looking a bit shocked before Molly finally snapped out of it and spoke.

"Hermione dear, what is the matter. You normally don't come over unannounced."

Hermione shook her head trying to think how to start.

"I hope I am not interrupting something serious, but I have something very important that I need to talk to you about Molly. I was just to talk to you and Arthur but seeing as everyone is here if it would be alright It may be better to tell you all. It will affect all of you in some way."

Molly stood up and ushered Hermione to a seat at the table.

"Hermione, I know that it must be something important if you came all the way here. We were talking about some issues with some spouses, but I think that can wait. Tell us dear what is the matter."

Hermione looked to Ginny and nodded to her before she started talking.

"So, Ginny already knows this but a few days ago I performed an ancient spell with the guidance of Minerva. This spell was to find my soulmate/soulmates. And we only did this because I was having no luck finding a loophole in the new law."

Hermione stopped to look around the table to make sure people were keeping up with the story before continuing. It seemed everyone was keeping pace, so Hermione continued.  
"Anyways, this spell will find your soulmate or mates anywhere in the world. It can only be preformed by someone who is exceptionally powerful. Otherwise it can kill the one preforming it. Well it turns out that the reason that It needs to be someone powerful is that it can bring your soulmate to you even if they had died. Basically, bringing them back from the dead. And as Gin knows I apparently have 4 soulmates that were dead. We know this because their skeletons showed up on my doorstep after preforming the spell."

Hermione stopped again to let this information sink in. she looked around the table reading everyone's looks. Ginny was looking confused as to why she was sharing this with her family, Bill and Charlie looked interested in the magic that could bring back the dead, George looked happy at the prospect that there may be a possibility of bringing back the dead. Ron looked disgusted at the thought of skeletons. Molly and Arthur looked weary.

"Why are you telling us this dear? I mean it must be a very confusing time for you but why would this effect our family?"

Everyone seemed to nod at Molly's questions. It seemed to be the main ones that everyone wanted answered.

"Well the thing is the first 2 of my 4 skeletons seem to have finished reviving, and it seems you were right Molly that I would eventually join your family, but you had the wrong family members in mind. The 2 men that I woke up to this morning were Gideon and Fabian. Your older twin brothers."

The room was silent for like 10 seconds before it exploded in yelling. Molly seemed to be the only one not saying anything. Bill and Charlie telling Hermione that what she was saying was some sick joke, Ron saying that there was no way she could be soulmates with his uncles as she had never met them. Ginny was upset that she missed seeing her uncles because she came home to recover from her hangover and Arthur was trying to get everyone to be quiet. George was staring at Hermione like she had grown an extra head. Hermione had had enough; she stood and slammed her hands against the table effectively quieting the room.

"I came here because I thought that as the only family that they have living Molly should be informed that her brothers are back amongst the living and that I respect Molly as a mother figure too much to not inform her first. That being said, if you would like to see them, I will send my Patronus and have them floo over here. It is up to you Molly."

Hermione sat back down looking at Molly. She looked as if she had seen a ghost. Suddenly tears started rolling out of her eyes. It broke Hermione's heart to know she caused Molly to cry. Molly finally looked Hermione in the eyes.

"If you are telling the truth and knowing you and how much you think of this family as your own, I hope you are telling the truth, then I want to see my big brothers."

Hermione nodded and pulled out her wand.

"expecto patronum"

Hermione's otter flew out of her wand and after making a loop around the room stood in front of her.  
"I need you to go to the twins and tell them I am ready for them to floo over to the Burrow. We are in the kitchen."

The otter did another lap around the kitchen before leaving. They all just sat there in silence waiting for the sound of the floo. The whole Weasley family staring at Hermione. She could almost tell that they all were thinking that if she was lying, she would never be welcome in this family again.

The Floo sounded once and everyone in the room sucked in a breath, when the second floo sounded Hermione let out her breath hollered out to the twins.

"Gideon, Fabian we are in the kitchen. Try not to be to over the top you may give your sister a heart attack."

At that there was some snickering from the hallway as they walked into the kitchen still wearing her pajamas but having found a pair of shirts that were big enough for them while she had been gone. Both of them were wearing the biggest grin.

"See sweetness, I knew you had it in you to make jokes."

Fabian said as he wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders and Gideon did the same one the other side of her.

"Guys, how about you focus on your family instead of messing with me. They are the reason we are here after all."

Hermione huffed as she rolled her eyes making George, Ron and Ginny all laugh as it reminded them of how she acted around Fred and George when they were in school. The Twins kissed the sides of Hermione's head and turned to Molly.

"hey little sister, long time no see. We see you expanded the brood by a few… I think you only had 2 when we were alive last time."

-X-  
A/N:  
I know that this is a short chapter but I felt I needed to post something for you. Life has been crazy so I have not had time to come back and write. Things should be calm down soon and I can get to writing again!  
-X- 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: sorry guys for waiting so long for a update but with birthdays and the holidays it has been to nuts to sit down in front of the computer to do any writing. I am happy to say that I finaly have some time to work on this story as well as some other plot-bunnys that have popped in to my head the last few months! I cant wait to show you guys some of them but for now on with this fic.!

Molly's face paled as she had tears running down her face. "how... I thought you were... I didn't think it was the truth..."

The room it true Weasley fashion Exploded, Bill and Charlie Had their hands on their wands not trusting the people that looked like their favorite uncles.

George staring at them remembering Fred and how much they acted like them. Arthur trying to calm Molly while Ron looked dumbstruck and Ginny looked excited.

"So, our lil Mol's, are you going to introduce" Fabian started "us to the rest of our nephews and lovely niece?" Gideon finished

"Guys let Molly come to terms with this I will introduce you," Hermione turned from them to Bill first "Well you already know them but the one on the right is Bill, and he is married to a half vela named Fleur..."

"Next to him is Charlie, no wife yet but with this law I am sure that will change soon. than we have George... he was a twin like you guys, but Fred was lost in the battle at Hogwarts, as was Percy who was in between the twins and Charlie"

there was a moment of silence from the whole family before Hermione continued... Fred and Percy would always be a sore subject. " Then we have Ron who was a member of the Golden trio with me and harry, and last but defiantly not least, Ginny who has been my best girl friend from her second year at Hogwarts!"

Both Ron and Ginny smiling at the praise they got from Hermione. Both twins stepped forward and bowed.

"Well my dear niece and beloved nephews we are Fabian and Gideon, your dear previously departed uncles and thanks to this wonderful witch we are happy to be able to make your acquaintance!"

the twins pulled out of their bow and wrapped their arm around Hermione.

" We know that there is a lot to talk about but first we need to head to the ministry after all its not everyday people come back from the dead! We are sure that there is going to be a mountain of paperwork for our dear Mia and on top of that we wanted to spend time with her before the others woke up!"

they finished that sentence with a pout. than looking at one another and winking before saying

"but don't worry family we will definitely be back soon. lots to settle if you know what we mean. but to get more of the crying out of the way now Mols we will tell you something we won't even tell our Mia."

nodding to one another they walked over to Molly and whispered into her ear.

"your family will only be missing one member by the end of the week! you can tell Arthur but keep it from the kid yeah, can't spoil all the surprises!"

Molly looked at her brothers with wide eyes bringing her hands shaking up to her mouth.

"really?..."

the twins nodded and Molly shaking jumped out of her chair and all but tackled her brothers to hug them.

"Molly you're going to kill us again by smothering us in your hugs, you got to let us go with our girl and get our house reinstated and get some wands. We feel a bit naked without them and it's kinda rude to keep stealing Mia's every time we need something."

At the mention of Hermione, Molly jumped up and went to hug her too.

"Oh, you sweet girl you brough me back my brother! I don't think we can every repay you for this! you will always be welcome in this house after all your family now too! OH, MY you're going to be my sister in law! oh Arthur we have a wedding to plan!"

Molly's mouth going a mile a min Hermione turned to the twins winking and nodding to the fireplace as trying to hint to start moving to leave.

"Molly I am thrilled to be joining your family, we will talk more later but I am responsible for the twins right now until they get reinstated and well you know how twins are... I really don't want to be responsible for them when they start to get in trouble. so they sooner they are their own men again the better. When we have them sorted than we will be back to discuss weddings and I am sure you want to ask all sorts of things about them."

Slowly inching to the fireplace, and out of Molly's grasp as the twins had also started backing up knowing how Molly can get. Molly turned to talk to Arthur about fining a tent so they could have the wedding at the burrow they took that moment to move faster and get the fireplace, from the living room they hollered out.

"Molly we will talk more later, boys I know you have questions, but they will have to hold for now and Gin you and I will have to have another girl's night soon… bye you guys!"

Stepping into the fireplace and yelling "ministry of magic" one at a time as they started to hear footsteps heading into the living room. Barely making it out before Molly stopped them from leaving.

"So how close were we to being stopped again?" as the twins caught her when she stepped out of the fireplace. A giant smile on their face knowing Molly was hot on their tail as they were leaving.

"She walked into the room as I was disappearing. So, I would say very close. Now let's get this done."

Hermione stepped out of their arms and walked up to the reception desk where the witch there was playing with her nails.

"Hi, I don't have an appointment, but I need to see Minister Kingsly it is of the up most importance."

Without looking up the witch snorted.

"You can't see the minister without an appointment. No one short of a order of Merlin first class recipient can demand a meeting with the minister. And even than he can decline said meetings. Come back when you have an appointment."

The twins looked at each other disappointed that they would have to wait for an appointment before they could get their wands. They were about to grab Hermione's arm and walk away when they saw her smile.

"Well than it's a great thing that I have a order of merlin first class and that Kings is a dear friend of mine! I was asking politely but seeing as your heads up your arse now I am demanding. Get me the Minster!"

At this the witch looked up from her nails and turned white as a sheet. She had just insulted the war hero Hermione Granger… she was so FIRED!

"I am so sorry Miss Granger, please forgive me. I will get the minister right away for you."

As the intern from the desk ran off the twins came up beside her to whisper in her ear

"That had to be the HOTEST thing I think we have ever seen! So happy your going to be our wife!" 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I am so happy you guys like this! We just hit 200 follows and 8,000 view for this story and almost 500 of them views came from that last chapter! I have gotten some reviews mentioning some errors spelling wise and such so I wanted to state that all of my stories are un-beta'd. I have tried my best, but I am working with only Word and spellcheck so something's are bound to slip passed. Thank you all for sticking with me and my poor grammar and spelling. And now on to the next chapter!

Both the twins had the biggest smiles as Hermione turned bright red at the mention of being their wife. That is how Kingsly found them, a red Hermione sandwich with a pair of red headed twins he hadn't seen for years. Not since the night he hadn't been able to report for a mission do to being ill and the twins went without him as they said it was a low threat surveillance mission that turned out to be a trap.

"Hermione… care to explain why my Auror partners/best friends are suddenly not dead and for some reason they are flirting with you?"

Hermione looked up to see Kingsly looking rather pale despite sounding calm in his question. Kind of an accomplishment considering his deep chocolate colored complexion.

The twins looked as if they were about to greet Kingsly before Hermione put her hand up and shot them a glare.

"Kingsly, we need to talk in your office. There is to many ears and eyes here. Are you free for a few hours? I have a feeling you are going to need to ask questions and on top of that there is a lot to tell you. Oh, and we need to get paperwork done to get these guys their wands. I can't keep lending them mine."

Kings raised an eyebrow at her being able to control the twins with a look and hand gesture but said nothing. Instead he just nodded and waved his hand to have them follow him across the Atrium to his personal lift that took them straight to his office.

The moment they got to his office his wand was out putting up privacy and silencing spells while Hermione locked his offices main door as the twins locked the door behind them.

"Nice to see your still as paranoid as minister as you were when you were an Auror, also we have got to say… " Fabian started

"You aged well, looking good kings! If we weren't do to marry this little spitfire and if we were the same age, we would probably ravage you!" Gideon finished leaning against his brother looking Kingsly up and down like he was a glass of water and they just came out of a desert.

"Guys I really don't want you arrested for sexually assaulting the minister even if he is a dear friend of ours." Hermione sighed, while Kingsly had a smile growing on his face.

"You guys couldn't handle me when you were in your prime you definitely can't handle all this now!"  
He replied back a huge smile now on his face.

All of the sudden they walked across the office and hugged each other.

"Its really you! How? How are you back? What's mina got to do with it?" Kings said after pulling back from the hug.

This time it was Gideon to speak first. "Mina? Hmmm we may have to steal that. Still working on a nickname to call our princess. Anyways this little spitfire was having problems with this pesky marriage law. Being minister I am sure you have heard of it. Well she couldn't find a bloke man enough to do the marring bit. She is a lot of woman you know, despite her size."

"So, because none of the men here were man enough to step up and marry this angel, she decided to do a spell with Minnie. Real old one too. The spell is to bring her soulmates to her from wherever they may be. Well that 'Wherever' bit of the spell is quite literal as it brought us and 2 others back from beyond the vail. But the other blokes won't be up and living for atleast another day or so." Fabian finished

"Oh, and we can't forget I also have 4 more soulmates that are living that I won't get to know until after the ones from beyond the veil are fully regenerated, and yes I see your eyes bugging out kings. They regenerated, these troublemakers showed up in Hogsmeade, not but skeletons floating above the water right off the main bridge. Scared years off some poor towns people. Minnie and I had to obliviate the poor man that let us know so he wouldn't have nightmares." Hermione paused to take a breath as Kinsley's mouth was open in shock and the twins chimed in at the same time with a "WICKED!"

"At least my other 2 dead soulmates were more considerate and showed up at the castle instead of me having to go fetch them." Hermione joked with a playful sigh.

That seemed to snap Kingsley out of his stupor to actually form sentences.

"So, Mina you are telling me that you have 8 soulmates and that 4 of them were dead and these 2 knuckle heads are the first of the 4 that were dead to regenerate." Hermione nodded as Kings continued "Hell Mina I knew you were strong but to need 8 wizards to balance you out… that is just crazy! Also, if these 2 are anything to go by your mates are going to strong in their own right. I mean while they may not have to much in the way of sense, but they were some of the strongest Auror in our time."

The twins seem to have preened themselves at the complement without noticing the jab that happened before it.

"Look Kings, we all know how happy you are that the twins are back. Hell, we just came from the Burrow and had to doge to the floo to get out, but we are here for official business. We need to get them reinstated get them wands plus we are going to need to go to Gringotts and see if the Prewett vault is still sealed seeing as Charlie is technically the heir, but I don't think he ever claimed it. Think it was something about not needing much money on the reserve. That being said I think that if Charlie is fine with it the twins can take back the title and vault seeing as Charlie has said before he has no intent on getting married or having kids and as he doesn't live in England he is not being forced by this law."

"Mina, it seems like you got your hands full. Like always it's seems you are taking on the lions share." Kings said shaking his head trying to think about all the forms he would have to pull for not just the twins but her other 2 mates that had yet to 'Finnish cooking' as he was sure one of the twins said under their breath. Kings started a list of all the forms he would have his assistant pull for them.

"kings, do you mean that our princess here is a Gryffindor? I would have had her pegged as a raven for sure. Too smart with too many books to be anything else." The twins looking at Hermione with their heads tilted like looking at her from an angle would make her from a different house.

"Guys, you are marrying not just a Gryffindor. No, you are marrying THE Gryffindor Princess, brains of the Golden trio, a Hero of the second great wizarding war and of course the brightest witch of the age. She holds more N.E.W.T.s than anyone aside from Lady Ravenclaw herself. This woman is the reason the 'chosen one' even made it to the fight to end you-know-who. Without her he would have died in his first year at Hogwarts. She is one of 3 to have earned an order of merlin before age 18. The other 2 are the other members of the golden trio."

The twins whistle low before turning to Hermione and bowed down saying "were not worthy!" with a giant grin on their faces.

"Kings I thought we discussed this. I want to get by on my academic achievements not by my war time ones. They were a necessity to survive not something I wanted. And you Muppets get up off the floor. You knew that I was in the war, you saw it on the other side. You just want to be dramatic."

"party pooper!" the twins said getting up off the floor. "We are just trying to pass the time as it seems kings is trying to make us legally alive again.… weird I never thought I would have to say those words." Gideon said looking from Hermione to Fabian just as he started to speak "I know what you mean, not many can say that they came back from the dead, I think maybe 5 will be able to say that. Us the 2 in Mia's bed and her friend Harry. Kind of an exclusive list to be on. Also, kings if you need the names of the other 2 we will tell you but we want to keep it from Mia." Fabian added with a smirk "It going to be a hell of a surprise that will tell her a lot and I don't want to ruin it. So when you fill out the paper work leave the 2 blank and we will tell you after she signs so you can fill it in."

Hermione reached across Gideon to smack Fabian "I want to know you prats! Tell me!"

Together the twins moved out of Hermione's reach than said "NOPE, you got to wait! Don't try to take our fun away!" 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So, the original author came back and ask if they could give input in on my chapters before I post so this is just a bit of what I have written before they asked. I didn't want you guys to not know what is going on as to why my updates may be a bit slower. So this is just a partial chapter I wish I would have gotten more written but I want to respect the OP so I will wait and run things past them.

A/N 2: OMG! You guys are great! Just in January alone we got 900 new visitors! That is a lot of love and I appreciate it!

Kingsly just sighs and shakes his head as Hermione keeps trying to pry the names of her other mates out of the twins. Its almost like old times, but instead of messing with Amelia Bones they have Hermione to mess with.

"Guys stop messing with Hermione and get over here. Believe it or not there is a lot of paperwork your going to have to sign. I mean its not like people come back from the dead all that often. While I have a Unspeakable pull the paperwork I need you 2 to write out a full deposition about how you came back and any and everything you remember pre and post revival. I would need one for Hermione, but chances are she had one already done and proofread waiting for me."

As he finished saying that he looked at Hermione as in asking for conformation.

"Actually Kings, I have part of it written but I figured I should wait till the others are done regenerating, so you only need one instead of 2 or 3. Wanted to make less work for you."

Hermione answered back with a wink at the end.

"Hey! No winking at other men. No mater how hot he is!" the twins said jokingly winking at kings also.

"Oi! You 2 focus on your own papers. Merlin, its like were back in Hogwarts!" Kingsly said causing Hermione to giggle.

Shaking his head again he pulled out his wand and summand his Lynx Patronus and told it to go to the Unspeakable codenamed Stationary and have him pull all the paperwork required to reinstate 4 wizards and bring it to his office.

"Mina why do we have to always be the responsible ones?"

"That one's easy Kings, it's because we stole all the brains. We didn't leave any for anyone else. Its hard to be responsible when you can't think due to lack of brains."

The two of them started laughing and the twins echoed a "Hey! Not nice! We have brains!" 


End file.
